Silly Songs with Candlehead
by Karebear49
Summary: "And now it's time for Silly Songs with Candlehead; the part of the game where Candlehead comes out and sings...a Silly Song." Please read, review, and by all means, enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

(Title Card: Candlehead is looking at a slice of pizza and crying. "Silly Songs with Candlehead" is written above.)

ANNOUNCER: And now it's time for Silly Songs with Candlehead; the part of the game where Candlehead comes out and sings…a silly song.

(Candlehead is pacing around her house as she monologues)

CANDLEHEAD: Got the munchies on that fateful night, around eight o' clock, so I phoned in a pizza for delivery. But I had a feeling that something wasn't right, because I waited for hours, and…

*sob* no pizza…

(Music starts)

_I set the table with a paper plate_

_How would I know that it'd be late?_

_It's taken so long, where could it be?_

_Had a thirty-minute guarantee…_

(Spotlight shines on her)

_Pizza Angel, please come to me_

_Tomato sauce and cheese, so gooey_

_Pizza Angel, I'm on my knees_

_You're my number one pie from TMNT_

_Did it get lost, did they just forget?_

_Should I have ordered on the Internet?_

_Ready for dinner, now I'm not so sure_

_I think my soda's room temperature_

(As the spotlight shines again, three gummy bears in angel costumes are lowered down, floating on slices of pizza)

_Pizza Angel, please come to me_

GUMMY BEARS: _Come to me…_

CANDLEHEAD: _Tomato sauce and cheese, so gooey_

_Pizza Angel, I'm on my knees_

GUMMY BEARS: _On my knees…_

CANDLEHEAD: _And substitute Swedish fish for anchovies_

_I was concerned for my delivery_

_Eight little slices of Heaven for me_

(Camera zooms in on a photo of Candlehead smiling while eating a slice of pizza)

_Can't stop thinking it'll make me smile_

_When I taste my first Chicago-style_

_Going crazy while I pace the floor_

_Then my heart skipped when I heard the door_

(As Candlehead walks towards her front door, she notices the flower on her coffee table is drooping, so she straightens it before heading back to the door, only for the flower to droop once more. Before she opens it, the background shifts to her jumping through the sky of cotton candy clouds.)

CANDLEHEAD: I opened the door in expectation…

(Michelangelo stands in the doorway dressed in a pizza delivery outfit, looking sheepishly at the camera)

But it was the saddest sight I ever saw. I could still smell the sweet aroma of deep-dish goodness, but the box…

(Michelangelo opens the box)

…was empty.

(A tear rolls down Candlehead's cheek)

MICHELANGELO: Your house number was broken, so I couldn't find ya. (Her address is 16 Cakewalk Lane, but a bite had been taken out of it, making the 16 look like a 10.) I was getting kinda hungry so I *giggle* ate your pizza. So-sorry about that, dude. You don't need to tip me or anything.

(As Candlehead holds the empty box in her hands, the music swells up again, and the gummy bears return.)

CANDLEHEAD: _Pizza Angel, please come to me_

_Tomato sauce and cheese, so gooey_

_Pizza Angel, I'm on my knees_

_You'll live forever in my memory_

_Pizza Angel, please come to me_

_Tomato sauce and cheese, so gooey_

_Pizza Angel, I'm on my knees_

(Standing on a giant pizza box)

_I will miss you for eternity_

(Candlehead walks back to the title card)

CANDLEHEAD: I'll never forget you, Pizza Angel


	2. Chapter 2

(Title Card: Candlehead is shown pretending to sing with a projector in front of her. Music notes surround her, and "Silly Songs with Candlehead is written.)

NARRATOR: And now it's time for Silly Songs with Candlehead; the part of the game when Candlehead comes out and sings…a silly song.

(Title card fades, revealing Candlehead clicking blank slides through the projector rhythmically. Gloyd, Swizzle, and Vanellope are her audience.)

NARRATOR: Ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls, Candlehead presents, in a sequential image, stereophonic, multimedia event: The Song of the Cebu.

CANDLEHEAD: _Cebu!_ (Projector shows a poorly drawn caricature of Rancis) This is a song about a boy. A song about a little boy, and his cebus. (Three cebus are shown) A song about a little boy and his _three_ cebus. The little boy who had a sick cebu, a sad cebu, and a mute cebu… (A hippo is shown) And also a hippo. (The projections start to mess up) Um…um, this is me in Game Central; this is Donkey Kong; this is me at a bull fight. (Next slide shows Candlehead running from the bull) This is me fighting a bull!

GLOYD, SWIZZLE, & VANELLOPE: Oooh!

CANDLEHEAD: This is me and the bull.

GLOYD, SWIZZLE, AND VANELLOPE: Aaaah!

CANDLEHEAD: This is me, the bull, and…I think that's the bull's cousin. He's a cebu.

(Before the music can swell back up, Crumbelina runs out from behind the screen)

CRUMBELINA: Hold it! You call this a multimedia event? This is a slide projector, and a bedsheet! And what on Earth is a cebu anyway?

CANDLEHEAD: It's kinda like a cow, (switches the projector to a drawing of a cebu and a cow staring at each other) …see?

CRUMBELINA: Y-yes, well. Er, very good. This could be interesting. Carry on! (Leaves)

CANDLEHEAD: _Cebu! _Sing it with me! _Cebu!_

GLOYD, SWIZZLE, AND VANELLOPE: _Cebu!_

CANDLEHEAD: _Boy is riding with cebu…_

GLOYD, SWIZZLE, AND VANELLOPE: _Boy is riding with cebu…_

CANDLEHEAD: _Into town in his canoe…_

GLOYD, SWIZZLE, AND VANELLOPE: _Into town in his canoe…_

CANDLEHEAD: _Sick cebu is rowing and sneezing; Achoo-moo-moo achoo-moo-moo achoo-moo-moo achoo-moo-moo-moo-moo!_

GLOYD, SWIZZLE, AND VANELLOPE: _Achoo-moo-moo achoo-moo-moo achoo-moo-moo achoo-moo-moo achoo-moo-moo achoo-moo-moo-moo-moo!_

CANDLEHEAD: _Hippo chewing on bamboo…_

GLOYD, SWIZZLE, AND VANELLOPE: _Hippo chewing on bamboo…_

CANDLEHEAD: _Can't see boy and three cebu…_

GLOYD, SWIZZLE, AND VANELLOPE: _Can't see boy and three cebu…_

CANDLEHEAD: _Sad cebu is rowing and crying; Boo-hoo-moo-moo boo-hoo-moo-moo boo-hoo-moo-moo boo-hoo-moo-moo-moo-moo!_

GLOYD, SWIZZLE, AND VANELLOPE: _Boo-hoo-moo-moo boo-hoo-moo-moo boo-hoo-moo-moo boo-hoo-moo-moo boo-hoo-moo-moo boo-hoo-moo-moo-moo-moo!_

CANDLEHEAD: _Cebu!_

GLOYD, SWIZZLE, AND VANELLOPE: _Cebu!_

ALL: _Achoo-moo-moo boo-hoo-moo-moo boo-hoo-moo-moo achoo-moo-moo achoo-moo-moo boo-hoo-moo-moo cebu!_

CANDLEHEAD: _Hippo seen by mute cebu…_

GLOYD, SWIZZLE, AND VANELLOPE: _Hippo seen by mute cebu…_

CANDLEHEAD: _Tries to tell the other two…_

GLOYD, SWIZZLE, AND VANELLOPE: _Tries to tell the other two…_

CANDLEHEAD: _Mute cebu is waving and grunting; mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm!_

GLOYD, SWIZZLE, AND VANELLOPE: _Mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm!_

CANDLEHEAD: (The projector starts to mess up again; some of the slides either repeat themselves or appear upside down) Uh oh.

(As Candlehead tries to regain control, Crumbelina comes back.)

CRUMBELINA: WAIT! What happens next?! Does the hippo see them? Is the poor mute cebu successful in communicating the imminent danger to the other passengers? Is the boy injured? Why is the sad cebu sad? Is the canoe wooden or aluminum?

CANDLEHEAD: Oh, look! There's me and Ecco the Dolphin! (click) Oh, wow. Forgot about that one. (click) There's me and that bull again.

CRUMBELINA: You can't just start a song and leave it hanging like that! You know, I've come to expect a lot more from you. This is quite disappointing. I'm going to speak to Taffyta about this.

CANDLEHEAD: Oh, look! A cebu!

(The title card fades back on screen as they begin to sing again, until Candlehead realizes…)

CANDLEHEAD: No, wait-that's a water buffalo.

(Gloyd, Swizzle, and Vanellope dance across the title card)

GLOYD, SWIZZLE, AND VANELLOPE: _No more song about cebu_

_Need another verse or two_

_Audience is standing and leaving_

_Bye-bye-moo-moo bye-bye-moo-moo bye-bye-moo-moo bye-bye-moo-moo-moo-moo_

GLOYD: I want my money back!

SWIZZLE: Yeah, that'd be good.

**Geez, this one took forever!**


	3. Chapter 3

(Title Card: Candlehead is dressed like a doctor and standing over a table with a penguin on it.)

NARRATOR: And now it's time for "Silly Songs with Candlehead; the part of the game where Candlehead comes out and sings…a silly song.

(The scene fades to show the Sugar Rush recolors standing around a microphone, humming the introductory music.)

_There lived a girl so long ago, her memories but faint_

_Was not admired_

CITRUSELLA: Did not inspire…

_Like president or saint_

_But people came from far and near with their afflicted pets_

_For a special cure_

CITRUSELLA: They knew for sure…

_Wouldn't come from other vets_

_Woah-oh…_

(Camera pans to show a doctor's office, where a penguin from Ice Climbers lays on an exam table with a thermometer in its beak.)

CANDLEHEAD: _This is a song for your poor sick penguin_

_He's got a fever and his toes are blue_

_But if I sing to your poor sick penguin_

_He will feel better in a day or two_

_Yodel-ay-ee yodel-ay-ee yodel-ay-oo_

_Yodel-ay-ee yodel-ay-ee yodel-oo_

_Yodel-ay-ee yodel-ay-ee yodel-ay-oo_

_Yada-yada-yada-yada-yadee-oo_

(The penguin spits the thermometer at Candlehead. It bounces off her face and clatters to the floor. Vanellope, the nurse, walks up to Popo and Nana with a bottle of medicine.)

VANELLOPE: _She's gone a little loopy, in case you haven't heard_

_Here's a couple penicillin for your sickly arctic bird_

(Camera pans back to the recolors.)

_No sceptic could explain just how, nor could one oft rebut_

_The wondrous deeds that went on in that little alpine hut_

_Some would stand in silence while some just scratched their scalps_

_For the curious ways of the Yodeling Veterinarian of the Alps_

_Woah-oh_

(Vanellope is on the phone.)

VANELLOPE: Good news on the penguin, Doc. He's up and kicking.

(Candlehead smiles as she approaches the table, which now holds a pregnant cat from Mappy Land. She meows in distress.)

CANDLEHEAD: _This is a song for your pregnant kitty_

_She's looking nauseous and a week past due_

_But if I sing to your pregnant kitty_

_She will feel better in a day or two_

_Yodel-ay-ee yodel-ay-ee yodel-ay-oo_

_Yodel-ay-ee yodel-ay-ee yodel-oo_

_Yodel-ay-ee yodel-ay-ee yodel-ay-oo_

_Yada-yada yada-yada ya-ga-doo_

(The cat hisses slightly as Vanellope walks up to the other cat that brought her.)

VANELLOPE: _Jump in your car, drive into the city_

_Buy a jug of milk for this nauseated kitty_

(Back to the recolors)

TORVALD: _The practice grew, their profits flew, until one fateful day_

_When the nurse, who did assist the doc, asked for a raise in pay_

_The doctor pondered this a while, sat back and scratched her scalp, then said…_

CANDLEHEAD: (off-screen) No way, Jose.

_To the nurse of the Yodeling Veterinarian of the Alps_

_Woah-oh…_

(Vanellope answers the phone, this time less enthusiastically)

VANELLOPE: Good news on the kitty, doc. She's feeling great, six kittens, named one after you.

(Candlehead looks shocked to find that her next patient is a bear from Rampage, with a bear trap stuck to each of its arms and one foot. He roars angrily.)

CANDLEHEAD: _This is a song for your bear trapped teddy_

_He looks un-comfy. Think I'd be, too_

_But if I sing to your bear trapped teddy_

_He will feel better in a day or two_

_Yodel-ay-ee yodel-ay-ee yodel-ay-oo_

_Yodel-yay-ee yodel-ay-ee odel-oo_

_Yodel-ay-ee yodel-ay-ee yodel-ay-oo_

_Yodel-ay-ee yaba-daba-daba-doo!_

(The bear stares at her for a few seconds, then continues to roar. Vanellope turns to the "owner," Q-bert, completely calm in the situation.)

VANELLOPE: Oh yeah, that'll work. She's good.

(Candlehead continues to yodel in a futile attempt to calm down the bear.)

CANDLEHEAD: Yodel-ay-ee yodel-ay-oo.

No wait! This should work! Yodel-ay-ee! Yodel-ay-oo!

(Camera pans back to the recolors as crashes can be heard.)

_Now the moral of our story; it's the point we hope we've made_

_When you go a little loopy _(Torvald crosses her eyes)

_Better keep your nurse well paid_

(Candlehead runs around them as the bear chases her.)

CANDLEHEAD: _Yodel-ay-ee, yodel-ay-oo!_

_Yodel-odel-ay-ee-ay-ee _

_Ow! Ow! Ow!_

_Woah!_

_Some would stand in silence, while some just scratch their scalps_

_For the curious ways of the Yodeling Veterinarian of the Alps_

(The spotlight fades on the recolors as we see the bear still chasing Candlehead out the window.)

**You're welcome, random citizens!**


	4. Chapter 4

(Title Card: Candlehead and Rancis are shown hiding in a field of tall grass, wearing safari gear.)

NARRATOR: And now it's time for "Silly Songs with Candlehead; the part of the game where Candlehead comes out and sings…a silly song. Today Candlehead and Rancis are on a photo safari, hot on the trail of a monkey. O-or an ape. We don't know which, hence the song.

CANDLEHEAD: _If it doesn't have a tail, it's not a monkey_

_Even if it has a monkey kinda shape_

_If it doesn't have a tail, it's not a monkey_

_If it doesn't have a tail, it's not a monkey; it's an ape_

_If it doesn't have a tail, it's not a monkey_

RANCIS: (looking through a camera) Let's see if we can catch it on the tape.

CANDLEHEAD: _You can very plainly see if it's a monkey_

_If it doesn't have a tail, it's not a monkey; it's an ape_

(Something swings by very quickly on a vine)

RANCIS: Look, there it goes, there it goes! I don't know, I can't tell if it's a monkey or an ape!

CANDLEHEAD: It's very simple, Rancis.

_If it doesn't have a tail, it's not a monkey_

_If it doesn't have a tail, it's not a monkey; it's an ape_

RANCIS: Uh, Candlehead, I'm not so sure…

CANDLEHEAD: Ooga booga, isn't that a monkey?

RANCIS: Booga looga, maybe it's an ape.

CANDLEHEAD: _If it's a nickel or a salad or a pillow_

_If it doesn't have a tail, it's not a monkey; it's an ape!_

RANCIS: If it doesn't have a tail…?

CANDLEHEAD: Not a monkey!

RANCIS: Are you sure that's what you really mean to say? A camera has no tail…

CANDLEHEAD: _It's not a monkey_

_If it doesn't have a tail, it's not a monkey it's an ape!_

RANCIS: Uh, I think there's something wrong with your logic, Candlehead.

CANDLEHEAD: (looking through binoculars) Well, Rancis, the lady in Zoo Tycoon said it, and who am I to tell her that she's wrong? If there's a tail, it's a monkey. No tail, ape. It's easy!

RANCIS: But Candlehead, a kite has a tail…

CANDLEHEAD: _Then it's a monkey!_

RANCIS: A comet has a tail…

CANDLEHEAD: _It's a monkey!_

RANCIS: A bubble doesn't…

CANDLEHEAD: _Then it's not a monkey_

_If it doesn't have a tail, it's not a monkey…_

RANCIS: It's an ape?

CANDLEHEAD: Exactly! I knew you'd catch on.

RANCIS: Candlehead, we might need to talk about this. I don't think the lady in Zoo Tycoon meant-

CANDLEHEAD: Shh! (The creature swings overhead again) Look, there it goes, in the trees. Follow me! It's gotta be a monkey or an ape.

(Candlehead parts the tall grass in front of her)

_I can't believe it's true, all this time I've searched for you_

_Snap the picture, take the shot! We're among the lucky few_

_We finally did it, Photographer, let's discover what we're after_

_Let me look! _(Looks through binoculars) Is it an ape?

RANCIS: Candlehead, this is a disaster.

(Standing in front of the two "adventurers" is a Cow Tale)

CANDLEHEAD: (Gasp) It's a monkey!

(NOT A MONKEY begins flashing underneath the Cow Tale)

RANCIS: Candlehead, that's a Cow Tale, not a-

CANDLEHEAD: That was exhilarating. Let's find more!

(As Candlehead begins to dance and sing again, Rancis throws the camera behind himself in defeat)

_If it doesn't have a tail, it's not a monkey_

_Even if it has a monkey kinda shape_

_If it doesn't have a tail, it's not a monkey_

_If it doesn't have a tail, it's not a monkey; it's an ape_

NARRATOR: This has been "Silly Songs with Candlehead." Tune in next time to hear Rancis say…

RANCIS: Candlehead, you don't have a tail.

CANDLEHEAD: I don't?

RANCIS: Nope, and neither do I.

CANDLEHEAD: I wouldn't be so sure about that, Rancis.

RANCIS: What do you mean?

CANDLEHEAD: Oh, nothin'.

(As they turn to walk away, a fake lion's tail swishes behind Rancis's back. He turns around, confused, then shrugs as he continues off-screen.)


	5. Chapter 5

(Title Card: Candlehead is dressed as a pirate, complete with an eyepatch, bandana…and fake beard.)

NARRATOR: And now it's time for Silly Songs with Candlehead, the part of the game where Candlehead comes out and sings…a silly song. Joining Candlehead are Rancis and Taffyta, altogether make up the infamous gang of scallywags, the Pirates Who Don't Do Anything.

ALL: _We are the Pirates Who Don't Do Anything_

_We just stay home and lie around_

_And if you ask us to do anything_

_We'll just tell you…_

CANDLEHEAD: (Reclining her chair) _We don't do anything!_

RANCIS: _Well, I've never been to Greenland, and I've never been to Denver_

_And I've never buried treasure in St. Louis or St. Paul_

_And I've never been to Moscow, and I've never been to Tampa_

_And I've never been to Boston in the fall_

ALL: _'Cause we're the Pirates Who Don't Do Anything_

_We just stay home and lie around_

_And if you ask us to do anything_

_We'll just tell you…_

TAFFYTA: (Loudly sips from a coconut) We don't do anything.

_And I never hoist the mainstay, and I never swab the poop deck_

_And I never veer to starboard, 'cause I never sail at all _

_And I never walk the gangplank and I've never owned a parrot _

(A penguin from Ice Climbers wearing fake rainbow feathers drops down)

_And I've never been to Boston in the fall_

ALL: _'Cause we're the Pirates Who Don't Do Anything_

_We just stay home and lie around_

_And if you ask us to do anything_

_We'll just tell you…_

_We don't do anything_

CANDLEHEAD: _Well, I've never plucked a rooster, and I'm not too good at ping-pong _

_And I've never thrown my mashed potatoes up against the wall_

(Taffyta and Rancis look at each other, confused)

_And I've never kissed a chipmunk, and I've never gotten head lice _

_And I've never been to Boston in the fall_

RANCIS: Huh? What are you talking about? What's a rooster, and mashed potatoes have to do with being a pirate?!

TAFFYTA: Hey, that's right. We're supposed to sing about pirate-y things.

CANDLEHEAD: Oh.

RANCIS: And who's ever kissed a chipmunk? That's just nonsense! Why even bring it up? Am I right? (To Taffyta) What do you think?

TAFFYTA: I think you look like Cap'n Crunch.

RANCIS: Huh? No, I don't!

TAFFYTA: Do too.

RANCIS: Do not!

TAFFYTA: You're making me hungry.

RANCIS: That's it! You're walking the plank!

TAFFYTA: Says who?

RANCIS: Says the captain, that's who!

TAFFYTA: Oh, yeah? Aye aye, Cap'n Crunch! (Giggles)

RANCIS: ARRRGH!

TAFFYTA: Yikes!

(As Rancis chases Taffyta around the fake pirate ship set, Candlehead resumes the song)

CANDLEHEAD: _And I've never licked a spark plug, and I've never sniffed a stink bug_

_And I've never painted daisies on a big red rubber ball_

_And I've never bathed in yogurt, and I don't look good in leggings_

RANCIS: You just don't get it.

ALL: _And we've never been to Boston in the fall._

RANCIS: Pass the chips. Who's got the remote control?

CANDLEHEAD: (Pulls the remote out from under her seat) Here it is!

TAFFYTA: Time for "Geraldo!"

RANCIS: It's definitely time for "Wapner."

TAFFYTA: Oh, I don't like that show.

CANDLEHEAD: Hey, look, I found a quarter!


	6. Chapter 6

NARRATOR: And now it's time for "Silly Songs with Candlehead;" the part of the game where Candlehead comes out and sings…a silly song.

(Candlehead is sitting in a fancy restaurant among various other arcade patrons. Tails the Fox is playing the piano. Tapper walks up to Candlehead's table.)

TAPPER: And what would you like to drink?

CANDLEHEAD: I'll just have water, please. And, could I have it in a glass this time?

TAPPER: Hmm, let me check my records. (He flips through his notepad and is shocked to find several liquid stains on each page.)

_Just as I suspected. Good thing I stopped and checked it_

_My pad is stained and blotted from liquids you've spilt on it_

_I'm afraid the jig is up_

_You must use a sippy cup_

CANDLEHEAD: Stop!

_Don't bring me a sippy cup_

_Haven't spilled since yesterday_

_Water won't stain, anyway_

_Bring a mug, bring a jug, just don't bring_

_A sippy cup_

TAPPER: Let me check with the busboy. (off-screen) Is she the one?

(Paperboy walks up to the table holding a rag)

PAPERBOY: It's you!

_Every time I fill it, she turns around and spills it_

_I've bought a hundred blotters 'cause you can't hold your waters_

_This time I'm not mopping up_

_You must use a sippy cup_

CANDLEHEAD: NO!

_Don't bring me a sippy cup_

_They'll be making fun of me_

_Put a pail in front of me_

_Bring a mug, bring a jug, just don't bring_

_A sippy cup_

TAPPER: Well, I could ask the maitre'd.

PRINCESS PEACH: _This is impossible, she puddles up our café_

You take me for a fool? This is a restaurant, not a pool!

_Take her glass and lock it up_

_Candlehead gets a sippy cup_

CANDLEHEAD: Wait!

_Don't bring me a sippy cup_

_This time I'm not gonna spill_

PAPERBOY: _I'm pretty sure she will_

CANDLEHEAD: _Spilling soda's not a crime_

_If it is, I'll do time_

_Just don't bring_

_A sippy cup_

(The lights fade as now, in addition to the restaurant set, we are now in a courtroom. Dr. Eggman sits at a judge's stand.)

EGGMAN: _Order, order, in the court_

_I judge you the clumsy sort_

_By the dictates of our laws_

_I've sentenced you to safety straws _

(He thrusts a sippy cup into Candlehead's hands. Suddenly, the telephone rings. Paperboy hands it to Eggman.)

PAPERBOY: It's the governor.

EGGMAN: (Answers the phone) Yes? I see…Very well. Thank you, governor.

_Give me back that sippy cup_

_You've been granted Sippy Stay_

CANDLEHEAD: _This must be my lucky day_

ALL: _This must be her lucky day_

EGGMAN: _Bring a mug, bring a jug_

PAPERBOY: _I'll bring an absorbent rug_

ALL: _You don't need_

_A sippy cup_

TAPPER: (Offering Candlehead a glass) Compliments of the house, grape juice.

CANDLEHEAD: (nervously) Grape juice?

(Everyone looks on expectantly as Candlehead slowly tips the glass up to her mouth…only to stumble back and spill it all over herself and Nicelander Mary.)

CANDLEHEAD: Oops. Sorry!

NARRATOR: This has been "Silly Songs with Candlehead." Tune in next time to hear Candlehead say…

CANDLEHEAD: _I'll take that sippy cup._


	7. Chapter 7

(Title Card: Candlehead is pretending to sing while standing on a chaise lounge.)

NARRATOR: And now it's time for "Silly Songs with Candlehead; the part of the game where Candlehead comes out and sings a silly song.

(Title card fades to show Candlehead laying on the couch while Crumbelina writes notes on a legal pad.)

One day while talking with Dr. Crumbelina, Candlehead confronts one of her deepest fears.

CANDLEHEAD: _If my lips ever left my mouth_

_Packed a bag and headed south_

_That'd be too bad; I'd be so sad_

CRUMBELINA: I see. That'd be too bad; you'd be so sad?

CANDLEHEAD: _That'd be too bad_

CRUMBELINA: Alrighty.

CANDLEHEAD: _If my lips said, "Adios!_

_I don't like you; I think you're gross_

_That'd be too bad. I might get mad_

CRUMBELINA: Hmm, that'd be too bad, you might get mad?

CANDLEHEAD: _That'd be too bad_

CRUMBELINA: Fascinating.

CANDLEHEAD: _If my lips moved to Duluth_

_Left a mess and took a tooth_

_That'd be too bad. I'd call my dad_

CRUMBELINA: Oh dear. That'd be too bad, you'd call your dad?

CANDLEHEAD: _That'd be too bad_

CRUMBELINA: Hold it! Did you say your…father? Fascinating! So, what your saying is, if your lips left you…

CANDLEHEAD: _That'd be too bad, I'd be so sad,_

_I might get mad, I'd call my dad_

_That'd be too bad_

CRUMBELINA: That'd be too bad?

CANDLEHEAD: _That'd be too bad_

CRUMBELINA: Why?

CANDLEHEAD: 'Cause I love my lips. (Begins to jump on the couch and generally appears to be losing her mind while scatting)

CRUMBELINA: (Once Candlehead finishes) Oh my, this is more serious than I thought. Candlehead, what do you see here? (Holds up an inkblot paper)

CANDLEHEAD: Um, that looks like a lip.

CRUMBELINA: What about this?

CANDLEHEAD: It's a lip.

CRUMBELINA: And this?

CANDLEHEAD: _It's a lip_

_It's a lip_

_It's a lip, lip, lip_

_It's a lip_

_It's a lip_

_It's a lip, lip, lip_

_It's a lip_

_It's a lip_

_It's a lip, lip, lip_

_Lips!_

_Lip, lip, lip_

CRUMBELINA: Candlehead, tell me about your childhood.

CANDLEHEAD: _When I was just two years old_

_I left my lips out in the cold_

_And they turned blue. What could I do?_

CRUMBELINA: Oh dear, they turned blue. What could you do?

CANDLEHEAD: _Oh, they turned blue_

CRUMBELINA: I see.

CANDLEHEAD: _The day I got my first tooth_

_I had to kiss my Great Aunt Ruth_

_She had a beard, and it felt weird_

CRUMBELINA: My, my! She had a beard and it felt weird?

CANDLEHEAD: _She had a beard_

CRUMBELINA: (disgustedly) Oh!

CANDLEHEAD: _Ten days after I turned eight_

_Got my lips stuck in a gate_

_My friends all laughed_

(Very fast) And I just stood there until the fire department came and broke the lock with a crow bar and I had to spend the next six weeks in lip rehab with Dr. Mario and this kid named Oscar who got stung by a bee right on the lip and we couldn't even talk to each other until the fifth week 'cause both of our lips were so swollen, and when he did start speaking, he just spoke Polish, and I only knew, like, three words in Polish, except now I know four, because Oscar taught me the word for lip: Usta!

CRUMBELINA: (As she writes all of this down, steam comes off of her notepad) Your friends all laughed; Usta. How do you spell that?

CANDLEHEAD: I don't know.

CRUMBELINA: So, what you're saying is that when you were young…

CANDLEHEAD: _They turned blue, what could I do_

_She had a beard, and it felt weird_

_My friends all laughed…_Usta!

CRUMBELINA: I'm confused.

CANDLEHEAD: I love my lips!

(Candlehead begins to dance and scat again, all while Crumbelina continuously tells her to stop.)

CRUMBELINA: Candlehead? Wait, Ca-Candlehead? Time is up, thank you. Candlehead?

NARRATOR: This has been Silly Songs with Candlehead. Tune in next time to hear Candlehead say…

CANDLEHEAD: Have I ever told you how I feel about my nose?

CRUMBELINA: Oh, look at the time!

(Candlehead continues to sing anyway)


	8. Chapter 8

**(Sorry this one took so long. I've been having computer issues and it took me forever to figure out how to get this uploaded. Thank you for your patience, and enjoy!)**

(Title Card: Candlehead is wearing a baseball cap and playing with a ball)

NARRATOR: And now it's time for "Silly Songs with Candlehead;" the part of the game where Candlehead comes out and sings a silly song.

(Scene fades to Candlehead standing next to a gate, which the ball is on the opposite side of)

_There once was a girl who lived in a house_

_And the house sat under a tree_

_By the tree ran a fence that stretched far and wide_

_Round the gated community_

CANDLEHEAD: _Can I have my ball? Can you get my ball?_

_I kicked it into the tree_

_And my ball bounced up, and my ball dropped in_

_To the gated community_

(Felix and Nicelanders Gene and Don jump out from behind a fountain)

FELIX, GENE, AND DON: _Oh, the gated community is where we like to be_

_Everything's so lovely, oh, our hearts are filled with glee_

_And when you come to visit, you can stand outside and see_

_What a lovely bunch we are in our gated unity_

CANDLEHEAD: Um...

_Can I have my ball? Can you get my ball?_

_I kicked it into the tree_

_And my ball bounced up, and my ball dropped in_

_To the gated community_

FELIX, GENE, AND DON: _Oh, the gated community is where we like to be_

_Our clothes are never dirty and our lawns are always green_

_And when you come to visit you can stand outside and see_

_What a tidy bunch we are in our gated unity_

_The gated community, we think you will agree_

_Is pleasantly devoid of unsightly stray debris_

(Ralph pops up from behind a trash can)

RALPH: _Free, free of debris_

FELIX, GENE, AND DON: _The gated community is where we like to be_

_Our smiles are wide when we're inside our comfy custody_

_And when you come to visit you can stand outside and see_

_What a smiley bunch we are in our gated unity_

CANDLEHEAD: _Can I have my ball? Can you get my ball?_

_I kicked it into the tree_

_And my ball bounced up, and my ball dropped in_

FELIX, GENE, AND DON: (At the same time as Candlehead) _The gated community is where we like to be_

_Our lives are made perfect by a hefty entrance fee_

_And when you come to visit you can stand outside and see_

CANDLEHEAD: _To the gated commun-_

FELIX, GENE, AND DON: _What a lovely bunch we are..._

CANDLEHEAD: _To the gated commun-_

FELIX, GENE, AND DON: _What a happy bunch we are in our gated unity_

CANDLEHEAD: _To the gated community!_

(Candlehead walks across the title card screen, dejected. Offscreen, we hear, "Hey look, a ball!" The ball then bounces off of Candlehead's back)

NARRATOR: This has been "Silly Songs with Candlehead." Tune in next time to hear Candlehead say...

CANDLEHEAD: Thank you. (walks off with her ball)


	9. Chapter 9

(Title Card: Advertisement for "The Blues with Candlehead," featuring Sour Bill. A black and white photo of Candlehead singing into a vintage microphone is shown.)

NARRATOR: And now it's time for The Blues with Candlehead; the part of the game where Candlehead comes out...and sings the blues.

(During the song, Sour Bill is sitting in the corner playing guitar and harmonica.)

CANDLEHEAD: Hey, everybody! I'm gonna lay down some blues.

_All sunshine and roses, no rain came my way_

I said, _all sunshine and roses, no rain came my way_

_Felix bought me ice cream_

_Oh happy, happy, happy, happy day_

_I ate up that ice cream, got some on my face_

That's right! Right on my face!

I said, _I ate up that ice cream, got some on my face_

_Got some on the table_

_Oh happy, sticky, happy happy sticky happy place_

SOUR BILL: What are you doing?

CANDLEHEAD: I'm singin' the blues!

SOUR BILL: No, Candlehead, the blues is for singing when you feel sad.

CANDLEHEAD: But I don't feel sad.

SOUR BILL: Then you have no business singing the blues. Here, let me help you. Take this. (Hands her an ice cream bar)

CANDLEHEAD: Cool, ice cream! Thanks!

SOUR BILL: (As she is about to take a bite) Now, give me back the ice cream. (Takes it and eats it)

CANDLEHEAD: _You took my ice cream_

_You took it from me_

_You took my ice cream_

_You took it away from me_

SOUR BILL: (A little less monotone) Yeah, that's more like it. (Plays a harmonica solo)

CANDLEHEAD: _But I'm still not sad_

_I'll just have a..._

_Cookie!_

SOUR BILL: No, no, no, kid, you almost had it. Come on, it's like this.

_You took away my ice cream_

_You took it away from me_

_My sweet creamy ice cream_

(Takes her cookie)

_I don't care about this cookie_

(Throws it on the ground and smashes it with the guitar)

Now try again.

CANDLEHEAD: (Tearfully) _My cookies and ice cream_

_They both gone away_

SOUR BILL: That's right. Feel it.

CANDLEHEAD: _(sniffles) My cookies and ice cream_

_They both gone away_

SOUR BILL: Sweet, kid.

CANDLEHEAD: (Suddenly more upbeat again, much to the shock of Bill) _But that don't bother me none_

_I've got me my freshly baked..._

_Strudel!_

SOUR BILL: Strudel?! You can't say "strudel" in the blues. That doesn't even rhyme.

CANDLEHEAD: Well, what about "poodle?"

(A cotton candy poodle jumps onto the stage)

SOUR BILL: Don't tell me you're going to eat that poodle.

CANDLEHEAD: No, I'm just gonna pet him. Petting poodles makes me happy!

SOUR BILL: Sorry, kid. You are way too happy to sing the blues.

(As soon as Bill leaves, a marshmallow wearing lederhosen comes up to Candlehead)

MARSHMALLOW: Hello! Would you like to polka?

CANDLEHEAD: Sure!

_Don't got no ice cream, no cookies, or strudel_

_Don't got no ice cream, no cookies or strudel_

_But I'm yodel-ay-ee yodel-ay-ee yodel-ay-ee happy-hoo_

_Just here with my poodle_

That's right! Oh yeah!

_I'm yodel-ay-ee yodel-ay-ee yodel-ay-ee happy-hoo_

_Just me and my poodle_

NARRATOR: This has been The Blues with Candlehead. Tune in next time to...(Candlehead, the marshmallow, and the poodle begin to dance across the title card) Oh, never mind. Candlehead is not likely to be singing the blues anytime soon.


	10. Chapter 10

(Title Card: Candlehead is dressed as a clown, hula hooping and holding a rubber chicken in one hand.)

NARRATOR: And now it's time for "Silly Songs with Candlehead;" the part of the game where Candlehead comes out and sings...a silly song.

(Suddenly, Crumbelina runs out in front of the card.)

CRUMBELINA: Stop! Stop it! The gamers definitely deserve better than this. (She whistles off-screen and a new title card is pushed in front of the old one. In it, Candlehead is wearing fancy clothes, and Classy Songs with Candlehead is written next to her.) And now it is time for "Classy Songs with Candlehead;" the part of the show where Candlehead comes out and sings a classy song.

(A close-up shot of a feather is shown floating down in the intro. Soon, it lands on the brim of a high-silk hat. We zoom out, and it is Candlehead who is wearing the hat. She blows the feather off, and the song begins.)

CRUMBELINA: _One day, while she was waiting for the trolley, she had a hat_

CANDLEHEAD: _My high-silk hat_

CRUMBELINA: _She wore it high upon her head so proudly; a beautiful hat_

CANDLEHEAD: _My high-silk hat_

CRUMBELINA: _A hat like this just makes her feel so grandy, now fancy this and fancy that_

_The splendor of her hat in all its majesty_

CANDLEHEAD: Like a queen in a royal cap!

(Felix walks over and sits on the bench on the far side of Candlehead)

_I feel so swell and pretty in my hat_

_I bet that others wish they had, in fact_

(With Crumbelina) _A hat as this, a hat as that_

_A hat so fine, a high silk hat_

_Oh Mister Fix-It-Felix, now what do you think of that?_

(Felix runs to stand behind the bench and stands there sulking for the duration of the song)

CRUMBELINA: _Now her hat was not all she wore so proudly_

_I must in fact share more than that_

_For upon her lap, there sat the treats so fondly_

_Of chocolate this_

(Candlehead has a small box of chocolates in her lap)

CANDLEHEAD: _And chocolate that_

CRUMBELINA: _Deliciousness that makes her feel so dandy, a chocolate bliss_

CANDLEHEAD: _A chocolate snack_

(Bowser comes to sit on the bench next to her, and lights up once he sees the treats)

CHORUS: _Confections such as these are more than candy_

_Someone might like a box of that_

CANDLEHEAD: _I have my chocolate placed upon my lap_

_I feel so good you just cannot top that_

_I have my snack, a chocolate pack_

_Of chocolate this and chocolate that_

(She thrusts it into Bowser's face mockingly)

_Oh, golly Mister Bowser, now what do you think of that?_

(Bowser goes to stand next to Felix)

CRUMBELINA: _Now time was passing as the sun grew hotter_

_Upon her hat_

CHORUS: _And chocolate snack_

(At one point from the background, Q*Bert jumps off of the back of a tandem bicycle to watch with everyone else behind the bench)

CRUMBELINA: _So beneath her hat, she thought and pondered..._

CANDLEHEAD: _What should I do to save my hat?_

CRUMBELINA: _She thought and contemplated as she perspired_

_Beneath her hat_

CHORUS: _Upon her lap_

CRUMBELINA: _She feared her chocolate treats would soon retire_

_Into a pool_

CHORUS: _A chocolate vat_

CANDLEHEAD: _I won't feel grand if I take off my hat_

_The sun's getting hot and my hat just might go flat_

_My hat just might go flat and my sweets will melt like that_

_Oh, hurry Mister Trolley before my dapperness goes splat_

CRUMBELINA: _She decided to forego her looks, so dashing_

_To save her hat_

Q*BERT: %#$ #$ &$ !&$*! (And little snack!)

CRUMBELINA: _So she placed the treats upon the seat beside her_

FELIX: And put her hat on top of that!

(Princess Daisy comes to sit across from Candlehead)

CANDLEHEAD: (to Daisy) _Oh please (oh please, oh please) Don't anybody_

_Sit close to me, upon my hat_

(To everyone else) _I ask if all of you could be so kindly_

_And just stand back_

Away from my snack!

(As she sings, Ralph comes along without her noticing and plops down on the seat with her things on it)

_Wreck-it-Ralph just sat upon my hat_

_Wreck-it-Ralph just squished my hat real flat_

_He squashed my hat, he made it flat_

_He squished my snack, oh what of that?_

_Oh tell me anybody, now what do you think of that?_

EVERYONE: _Wreck-it-Ralph just sat upon her hat_

_Great big Wreck-it-Ralph squished her hat real flat_

_He squashed her hat, he made it flat_

_He squished her snack, oh what of that_

(The trolley pulls up and everyone but Candlehead gets on. It drives off, leaving Candlehead sitting shocked at what just happened. Sour Bill then walks by with a trash can and a dust broom, ready to clean up the mess that was her chocolate)

CANDLEHEAD_: Oh, golly..._

Uh, what's your name?

SOUR BILL: You don't know my name? I've been part of this game since Day One, and you don't remember my name? (He rolls his eyes and walks off without giving her an answer)

CANDLEHEAD: _Now what do you think of that?_


	11. Chapter 11

(Title Card: Peter Pepper is shown holding a tray of food. "A Sugar Rush Christmas Party" is written beside him.)

NARRATOR: And now it's time for a Sugar Rush Christmas party; the part of the game where we join our favorite racers at their annual Christmas party. Well into an evening of caroling and fun, the caterer has yet to arrive and the guests are quite hungry.

GLOYD: Man, I'm starving!

SWIZZLE: I'm so hungry, I could eat a reindeer.

GLOYD: Oh yeah? Well, I could eat twelve reindeer, and a sled!

RANCIS: Hey, Vanellope, ya got any Ritz Bitz?

VANELLOPE: I'm sorry, Rancis. Not yet. The food's not here yet.

CANDLEHEAD: (As Peter Pepper enters behind her) Hey look, everybody! It's Peter Pepper with the food!

(Everyone cheers)

PETER: (with a Polish accent) Hello, everyone! I hope you're hungry.

VANELLOPE: Thank goodness you're here, Peter. What took you so long.

PETER: The PAC-MAN wedding. Those people eat like you wouldn't believe.

GLOYD AND SWIZZLE: We believe!

VANELLOPE: Well, what did ya bring us?

PETER: What I bring you? What I bring you? I tell you what I bring you!

_The first Polish Christmas dish I bring to the party_

_A boiled potato topped with dillweed_

(Swizzle takes the potato)

_The second Polish Christmas dish I bring to the party_

_Two steamed pierogis_

GLOYD: Uh, what's a pierogi?

PETER: It's a dough wrapped around meat.

GLOYD: Oh.

_And a boiled potato topped with dillweed_

_The third Polish Christmas dish I bring to the party_

_Three simmered gotabkis_

CANDLEHEAD: What's a gotabki?

PETER: It's cabbage, wrapped around meat.

CANDLEHEAD: Oh.

_Two steamed pierogis_

_And a boiled potato topped with dillweed_

_The fourth Polish Christmas dish I bring to the party_

_Four baked paprikas_

CRUMBELINA: Now, what is a paprika?

PETER: It's a bell pepper, stuffed with meat.

CRUMBELINA: I see.

_Three simmered gotabkis_

_Two steamed pierogis_

_And a boiled potato topped with dillweed_

(Gloyd hiccups)

_The fifth Polish Christmas dish I bring to the party_

_Five smoked kielbasas_

RANCIS: What's a kielbasa?

PETER: It's pretty much just meat.

RANCIS: Oh.

_Four baked paprikas_

_Three simmered gotabkis_

_Two steamed pierogis_

_And a boiled potato topped with dillweed_

_The sixth Polish Christmas dish I bring to the party_

_Six fried chruscikis_

VANELLOPE: Let me guess...something in the meat family?

PETER: Actually, it's a delightful pastry with a thin flaky crust.

ALL: Ooh.

_Five smoked kielbasas_

_Four baked paprikas_

_Three simmered gotabkis_

_Two steamed pierogis_

_And a boiled potato topped with dillweed_

VANELLOPE: Woah, Peter, I'm getting kinda full.

_The seventh Polish Christmas dish I bring to the party_

_Seven pitted prunes_

TAFFYTA: I don't like prunes.

PETER: With this food, you'll need 'em, kid.

CRUMBELINA: Oh, is that right.

_Six fried chruscikis_

_Five smoked kielbasas_

_Four baked paprikas_

_Three simmered gotabkis_

_Two steamed pierogis_

_And a boiled potato topped with dillweed_

RANCIS: I'm gonna bust!

_The eighth Polish Christmas dish I bring to the party_

_Eight poppyseed cakes_

CANDLEHEAD: Poppies! Poppies! Poppies!

(Everyone starts to appear sleepy as they eat them)

RANCIS: There's no place like home.

_Seven pitted prunes _

_Six fried chruscikis_

_Five smoked kielbasas_

_Four baked paprikas_

_Three simmered gotabkis_

_Two steamed pierogis_

_And a boiled potato topped with dillweed_

(The racers all collapse, full)

NARRATOR: This has been "The Sugar Rush Christmas Party." Tune in next time to hear Peter say...

PETER: Anybody wanna lick the spoon?

(Everyone is heard groaning in refusal)

**Happy holidays, everyone!**


	12. Chapter 12

(Title Card: Candlehead is wearing pajamas and a nightcap. There is a garland of Holly surrounding the screen.)

NARRATOR: And now it's time for Silly Songs with Candlehead, the part of the game where Candlehead comes out and sings...a silly song.

(Snow is falling out the window as Candlehead is pacing her living room.)

It's Christmas Eve and Candlehead is anxiously awaiting the arrival of Santa Claus with a plate of cookies.

CANDLEHEAD: _Oh Santa_

_I can't wait for you to come_

_I just can't wait for you to come _

_And I've got cookies_

_Three yummy cookies_

_Just for you for when you come_

_Only for you for when you come_

_Because it's Christmas_

(The star on top of her tree blinks, and a knock is soon heard on the door.)

_Could that be Santa?_

_Could that be him?_

_Could it be the one who brings presents for sweet Candlehead, that's me?_

_For sweet Candlehead, that's me_

(Dr. Eggman is on the other side of the door, dressed in black and wearing a mask and Santa hat.)

NARRATOR: Candlehead is surprised to be greeted, not by Santa, but a crafty bank robber.

CANDLEHEAD: Who are you?

EGGMAN: I'm a bank robber!

_And I've come to rob your bank_

_Oh, yes, I've come to rob your bank_

_And I've come to take your dimes and swipe your nickels_

So, stand back; step aside, you silly pickle! And let me in! (Barges in)

NARRATOR: Although frightened by the intruder, in the spirit of Christmas, Candlehead makes an offering.

CANDLEHEAD: _I'm not a banker_

_I have no bank, my robbing friend_

_But I've got cookies_

_Three yummy cookies_

_And I don't have nickels_

_But please take this, my robbing friend_

_Eat one of these, my robbing friend_

_They are for Santa, but you may have one_

NARRATOR: The bank robber is truly touched by Candlehead's good will, but Candlehead, although momentarily distracted is still excited about seeing Santa Claus.

(Eggman sings the parentheticals)

CANDLEHEAD: _Oh, Santa (I'm a robber)_

_I can't wait for you to come (I came to rob your bank)_

_I just can't wait for you to come (Oh, yes, I've come to rob your bank)_

_And I've got cookies (You shared a cookie)_

_Two yummy cookies (A yummy cookie)_

_Just for you for when you come (Though I'd love to steal your dimes)_

_only for you for when you come (Perhaps another time)_

_Because it's Christmas_

(The star blinks again, and another knock on the door is heard)

_Could that be Santa?_

_Could that be him?_

_Could it be the one who brings presents for sweet Candlehead, that's me?_

_For sweet Candlehead, that's me_

(When the door swings open this time, it hits Eggman in the face. On the other side of the door is Sour Bill, dressed in a Viking costume and holding a shield with a belt wrapped around it.)

CANDLEHEAD: (startled) Who are you?!

SOUR BILL: (slightly monotone and bored) I'm a Viking.

_And I've come to take your land_

_Oh, yes, I've come to take your land_

_And I've come to burn your crops and steal your horses_

_And I've come to...step on your chickens...and soil your quilts_

(under his breath) Who wrote this script?

NARRATOR: Although frightened by the intruder, in the spirit of Christmas, Candlehead makes an offering.

CANDLEHEAD: _I don't have land_

_I don't have crops, my Viking friend_

_But I have cookies_

_Two yummy cookies_

_And I don't have horses_

_But please take this, my Viking friend_

_Eat one of these, my Viking friend_

_They are for Santa, but you may have one_

NARRATOR: The Viking is also touched by Candlehead's good will, but Candlehead's thoughts are still with Santa.

(Sour Bill sings the parentheticals)

CANDLEHEAD: _Oh, Santa (I'm a Viking)_

_I can't wait for you to come (I came to take your land)_

_I just can't wait for you to come (Oh, yes, I came to take your land)_

_I've got a cookie (You shared a cookie)_

_A yummy cookie (A yummy cookie)_

_Just for you for when you come (Though I'd love to soil your quilts)_

_Only for you for when you come (I don't think that I wilt)_

_Because it's Christmas_

(The star blinks once more, and guess what? Someone's at the door)

_Could that be Santa? Could that be him?_

_Could it be the one who brings presents for sweet Candlehead, that's me?_

_For sweet Candlehead, that's me_

(Immediately after recovering from the Viking's entrance...the door hits Eggman again. On the other side of the door is Surge Protector.)

NARRATOR: Candlehead is greeted now by an agent of the Internal Revenue Service.

CANDLEHEAD: (Now kind of annoyed) Who are you?

SURGE: I'm from the IRS.

_And I've come to tax your-_

(Candlehead slams the door in his face, and Eggman falls face-first onto the floor.)

CANDLEHEAD: _Oh, Santa_

_I can't wait for you to come_

_I just can't wait for you to come_

(Just then, Beard Papa pops out of the chimney. In the background, we hear Sour Bill mutter, "Uh oh.")

_It's finally Santa! It's finally him!_

_At last, the one who brings presents for sweet Candlehead, that's me_

_For sweet Candlehead, that's me_

PAPA: _I'm Santa_

_And I've come to bring you gifts_

_Oh, yes! I've come to bring you gifts_

_And I've come to stuff your stockings, oh ho ho ho!_

_And I've come to...jiggle my belly_

_And wiggle my...nose_

Hey, wait a minute. Isn't that my belt? (Bill hides the shield behind his back) And what are you doing with my hat?

(Gasp) So you're the ones!

EGGMAN: Wait a minute, I can explain!

BILL: We've changed.

PAPA: (Chasing them around the room) Nobody messes with Santa. You know that don't you? You've been very naughty, and I've got a list!

(When they all leave, Surge Protector enters and looks at the last cookie)

SURGE: Did you claim that?

(Candlehead shakes her head no, so Surge takes it and takes a bite before he leaves.)

CANDLEHEAD: (Sheepishly calling after) Merry...Christmas.


End file.
